We Kind of Skipped the Fun Part
by ColorfulCrayons
Summary: Castle feels like they missed a fun part in their relationship. Here's a date night fic of our favorite crime solving duo.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I wrote in early June. It's my first one and it's just been sitting on my desktop. It's long but I didn't feel like splitting it up. Also it's the first story I have ever posted so be aware that it might be entirely...bad. I have another story that goes with this one so I may just upload that sometime soon.**

His heart was beating a million beats per minute; his hands were clammy as he knocked on her door_. Get it together, Rick_. He thought to himself as he heard the deadbolt click. Once again, Rick Castle, the famous bestselling wordsmith found himself at a loss for words. The cause of his nervousness and loss for words was standing before him. She was wearing a classic black cocktail dress, her make-up was minimal, and not that she needed any. Her hair was down and covered her shoulders perfectly and there on her neck was her special trademark necklace with the single ring on it.

"Hi, Kate" was all Rick could manage_. Wow, she is stunning_ he thought.

"Hi" She gave him a shy smile which grew wider at his response. Her butterflies in her stomach seemed to suddenly go away. She got the reaction she was looking for.

He drew a big breath, "Shall we?" he extended his arm and she gladly took it. Together, they walked towards the car.

"Wow, Castle, everything on this menu is so expensive! You know I would've been fine with take out." Kate was skimming through the menu, which seemed to be from another planet with foods she's never even heard of.

Castle eyed her over his menu, raising an eyebrow and letting out a small chuckle; he too didn't know half the things on it. "That's the point of this date, Beckett. We've had take out a hundred times. Plus, it was my turn to choose the place for date night."

Date nights were Castle's idea; sure they have had dinners together in the past four years but those were always in the precinct accompanied by paper work. On their first real date which was a week after her resignation, she had picked Remy's. It was the most natural, easy going date either of them had been on. They sat there and talked for hours, sometimes there was comfortable silence but they were there, together.

Kate laughed softly, "Well, I wasn't expecting to be dinning in a five star restaurant on our second date. By the way, the dress is lovely, I wasn't expecting it either." Kate didn't know where date night would be and when someone dropped off a dress at her door, she became very nervous. She noticed a small twisted smile on his face; oh he was enjoying this, putting her out of her comfort zone.

"Well, as I recall, I didn't set up any limitations to our dates. For all you know, I could fly us out to some Caribbean island for the weekend on our next date." Kate gave him a _you wouldn't dare look_. Amused, he took her hand and ran his thumbs over hers. "Relax Kate; did you ever think that maybe I just wanted to take my _girlfriend _out on a nice dinner?"

She relaxed at the use of her first name, okay, so maybe he did just want to spend a nice dinner with her but a five star restaurant? Something was up. Dinner went well and there were no surprises, just how Castle had hinted. Their car service met them at the entrance of the restaurant, hand in hand, they both slipped in.

* * *

Castle was slowly regretting the dress he had picked out, it just made her look stunning. They had spent dinner talking and eyeing each other while they ate. Normally, they would be at it like teenagers: holding hands, touching, and stealing kisses here and there. Maybe it was the setting; after all, it was a formal restaurant.

In the end, their want for each other got the better of them. Castle leaned over and kissed her neck, moving up to the spot where he knew would drive her crazy, right behind her ear. Beckett wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her lips as his hand traveled down her arm and came to a stop at her hip.

The car stopped but neither noticed. The driver cleared his throat. Kate looked out the window and realized they were back at her apartment. Confusion and maybe a bit of disappointment crossed her eyes. Castle was quick to notice.

"Why Kate, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're a bit disappointed. May I ask why?" Castle asked, trying to hide a grin. He loved that she spent most of the time in his loft, however, this weekend she was planning on visiting her father, he moved date night from Saturday to Friday.

"Oh, I just thought that maybe we would be going to the loft." She answered nonchalantly

Once at her door, Kate felt those butterflies return and she didn't know why. Castle had dropped her off at her door many times and since she showed up at his door they had become so comfortable with each other. Yet, here she was, feeling the butterflies and she cursed at herself for allowing Richard Castle to have this affect on her.

Before inserting the key she turns around and lays her hand on the lapel of his jacket, taking a deep breath and biting her lip, "Are you coming in?"

He leans down and touches his lips to her nose, "Not tonight, you need to rest maybe take a bath. Plus, you're meeting your dad tomorrow so no distractions for you tonight." She lets out a small laugh, almost a snort.

"Did you ever think that maybe I want to be distracted by my _boyfriend?"_

He gives a dramatic gasps and brings his hand to cover his mouth, "Why Kate! Are you insinuating that I spend the night…on our second date no less?"

Still holding the lapel and stepping closer, "Rick, seriously? I think we both know that we are way past that."

_Rick, don't let her win, she's doing this on purpose! Finish the plan! _He gulps, taking in her beauty, her smell, oh that Beckett smell that has infiltrated his hoodies, his bedroom, and his heart.

"That's just it, my dear Kate. We are so way past that, if you think about it, we've been together for years. We just never acted on it and the night you came to my door we kind of skipped the fun part."

Confused she raised an eyebrow and in a low seductive voice, "Well, as I recall, you and I both had fun that night and the morning after and the following evenin-."

"Ah yes, but you're missing my point. " He sighed, ran his hand through his hair and timidly stated, "I didn't get the chance to woo you before that night."'

"What? Is this what it's all about? Rick, you know you don't have to do that, you know that I'm in it for the long haul. You really don't have to woo me, you've practically did it for four years!" Somehow she now puts together, Richard Castle was wooing her. He was acting much more like a gentleman tonight, not that he wasn't before. He just seemed more reserved than usual, which for Castle, is a big deal.

"Yes, but that's not how it works!" Kate wanted to interject but he had that twinkle in his eyes which she finds so endearing. Leaning back and biting her lip with a look that said, _out with it_, she lets him finish.

"Kate, I know you're in it for the long haul. I've told you that you're it for me and I'll be damned if I can't woo my last girlfriend because eventually, our status is going to change and If I don't properly woo you then I've failed. Plus, it would make a great story." Kate smiled, her heart was beating loudly against her chest, he didn't need to explain why he wanted the story, or who he planned on telling it to.

Castle lean forward, starring Kate in the eyes, she can feel his breath on her cheek right under her ear and in a low, husky voice "So this is how it's gonna go Miss Beckett. I'm going to say good night and kiss you good night like a proper gentleman. Then, maybe, in a couple of days you may get a call for a third date." Kate is mesmerized, her breathing was erratic and she had unconsciously moved her hand to grip his shoulder.

Satisfied and giving her a mischievous grin he steps back, "Well, good night Kate." He leans once more and gives her a kiss on her cheek, his mouth barely touching the corner of her lips. He spins on his heels and starts walking away. He turns around and sees her breathless and leaning against the door.

"Oh and by the way Kate, spoiler on our story: you say yes to a third date." And with that he puts his hands in his pockets with a thousand watt smile on his face knowing that his girlfriend has a matching one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you have been very nice to me. I even received a couple of messages. Thank you. As a reminder, these chapters were written a while ago. No one has read them; I just post them so that I can clear some space on my desktop. Thanks again for the reviews, I honestly wasn't expecting any. Well, I won't keep you any longer.**

The tea kettle went off rousing a sleepy castle from his bar stool. Slowly he made his way around the counter and filled a cup and with heavy footsteps he shuffled towards his bedroom. His fingers were too big in the slender handle, the heat that came from the cup was making him wince as he made hasty run towards the nightstand. Setting the ceramic cup gently on the table he proceeded to gather up the mountain of tissues that had piled up next to the pillow and placing them in a bin.

Castle sat at the edge of the bed and ever so gently, he ran his calloused hands and slowly rubbed her shoulder. "Beckett, c'mon, it's time for your medicine. Wake up." Beckett let out a whimper and a hearty cough while she snuggled her pillow closer to her.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he bends down and kisses her shoulder. "Kate, you need to take this." Then turning her gently around he places his hand on her neck. Running his thumb over her cheek provokes her eyelids to open slightly. Exhausted, Kate tries to sit up but her body betrays her and she feels a rush run through her head. Castle helps prop her up with pillows and covers her with a blanket.

Fully awake Kate replies, "Rick, can't I just take this in the morn—"Castle winces, her voice isn't the authoritative yet delicate one he is used to hearing.

"That would be a no. Now take this" Slipping a pill into her palm. "And, here's this, drink up. It's got honey too; it should help with the sore throat." He hands her the cup which has now become comfortably warm. He walks around and slips into bed and scoots close to her and locks his fingers with hers.

Kate closes her eyes as the warm tea soothes her throat. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence she places the mug back on the table and leans her head on his shoulder. A loud and wounding cough attack causes Beckett's eyes to water. Without a word, Castle wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer and covers both of them with the comforter. With Kate's head on his chest he starts playing with her hair as he kisses the top of her head.

"Castle, I know you're tired. Maybe I should go home you're not getting any sleep because of me." Castle took a deep breath.

"Nonsense, you're sick and you will stay here until you get better. It's my job as your partner to protect you." Kate moves her head to make eye contact. "Protect me from what? The germs that have already invaded my body?"

A smirk appeared on his face, she's starting to banter with me again he thought. "Well, you're still too sick and what if you're alone in your apartment and something happens? Who's going to save this lovely damsel in distress?" He places a quick kiss to her forehead.

"A Damsel in distress? Really, Castle?" Suddenly her playful demeanor is replaced by a scrunched up expression as she suppresses a sneeze. Castle hands her a tissue and once she throws it in the bin he bends down and kisses her lips. As he puts a strand of hair behind her ear, Castle tries to convince her once more. "See you're still sick. So you're staying here. Let your boyfriend take care of you."

As the kiss ends she bites her lip; she finds his perseverance endearing. Since she and Castle have been together, Castle has shown her a new side of him. He's sweet and gentle with her but not in a lovey –dovey kind of way. The last two months have been all about living in the moment. He has been nothing but supportive as she tries to figure out what to do. She too has become more open with him, emotionally. Yet, the dynamic they had before is still there. She still has her place, her independence, they still drive each other crazy and she couldn't ask for more. They are so in sync with each other and normally Kate wouldn't let anyone see her this ill and yet here she was, in Castle's bed.

"Well then, we can be sick together and have a movie marathon. I can even get Alexis to make us her famous get well pancakes…..with chocolate chips!"

"But –"

He interrupted her and raised his eyebrow, "No buts, you're staying here in bed. Plus, I'll keep you warm." He gave her a wink and pulled her in closer, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine but if you get sick, that's all on you, Castle." As she snuggled closer her head under his chin.

"As long as you'll be my nurse, it'll be worth it." Kate looked up and gave him her signature eye roll, "Fine Rick, but I'm not wearing an outfit for that."

"Wait, you would be open to wear an outfit if I weren't sick?" At this she settled her head back on his chest as a smile spread on her lips.

"Castle, this damsel is in distress and needs her sleep. Shush."

And with that they both fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
